Nathaniel Rose
Nathaniel Rose, a.k.a. Mr. Pain, is a brilliant criminal who set up an elaborate trap for Maxim Ivanov and Pete Bosley. He is the only villain who knows Super Scott's true identity, which he discovered upon inspecting Pete's backpack after his kidnapping. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Category:People In "Suffer", Mr. Pain initiates his plan to get revenge on his former employer, Maxim Ivanov by kidnapping his son Maxim Ivanov, Jr.. Upon kidnapping the eldest Ivanov and his interviewee, Pete Bosley, Mr. Pain discovers the true identity of Super Scott, which Mr. Pain decides to test as well by kidnapping Zack Yorkinson. After Mr. Pain's plans ultimately fail, he is sent to Walsonville Insane Asylum, where he is met by Adam Prune, Elizabeth Dunn, and Chad Staits. Mr. Pain reveals that the secret identity of Super Scott is, in fact, Peter Bosley, but Adam quickly rejects this as psychotic talk. Elizabeth ends the conversation with "We'll see". In "Legend", Adam deems Mr. Pain's accusation as a lie. "Elizabeth, Mr. Pain was lying," Adam announced. "I've checked in to it. Pete Bosley is my best friend. If he were Super Scott, I would have known by now." In "Drained", Adam discusses the accusations of Mr. Pain to his friends, Pete Bosley and Zack Yorkinson. In the final moments of "Convincing", Elizabeth tells Chad that she wants him to have Mr. Pain released so that he can prove that Pete Bosley really is the secret identity of Super Scott. In "A Second Scott", Chad Staits releases Mr. Pain from the asylum. Mr. Pain gets his hands on Pete Bosley and straps him to a wall while he is asleep. A video camera is set up to watch his every movement so that Mr. Pain can either prove he is Super Scott or threatens to kill him. Pete refuses to say, so Mr. Pain begins to harm him with a butcher's knife, but Evil Scott arrives unexpectedly and nearly kills Mr. Pain. Evil Scott takes Mr. Pain back to the asylum, causing Chad and Elizabeth to assume that Pete Bosley is not Super Scott. In "Ghost", Mr. Pain calls Chad Staits to explain that he watched the Channel 5 News in which Somer Faulkner explained that Evil Scott and Super Scott were not the same person. Mr. Pain points out that Pete Bosley could, in fact, still be the Super Scott that they are searching for. Chad gives this valuable information to Elizabeth and General Tatarin Kempinski, who do not care for the information regardless of any truth that may be behind it since their Dunn Project will destroy Super Scott. In "Trial", it is revealed that Detective Matthew Depps traded Mr. Pain's freedom for an invention that he created called the Fingercuffs, which Depps used to arrest Firecracker. Depps felt that Mr. Pain was not as much of a threat as Firecracker. In "The Dead Rose", Firecracker invades Nathaniel's home in search of clues to his whereabouts. Firecracker has a grudge against Mr. Pain since it was he who made the fingercuffs and supplied Matthew Depps with them in exchange for his freedom. Apparently, Mr. Pain was awaiting Firecracker's arrival. He left a black, dead rose lying next to an envelope on the dining table. The envelope contained a letter which can be read below. Another letter with a dead rose was found on a desk for Somer Faulkner to read. This letter can also be read below. Berry Rodriguez gave Adam a letter from Mr. Pain as well with a dead rose. The letter can be read below. Adam explains to Berry and Mayor James Valentine that he believes that Mr. Pain may be experiencing some kind of psychotic break because the dead rose could mean something of hatred or passing loved one. Later, Firecracker meets with Super Scott in a frantic saying that Mr. Pain has sent him more than one letter (one below and at least one other not written in the chapter) explaining that he knew Firecracker's true identity, his family, and his past. Mr. Pain is the only known individual who knows the true identity of Firecracker. Super Scott arrests Firecracker with a pair of fingercuffs and takes him to Walsonville Prison. By the end of the chapter, Pete Bosley falls asleep in his bed, but wakes up in the bathroom. A letter and a dead rose are found on his pillow. Mr. Pain had folded the sheets and made the bed. This is the final letter that we know was written by Mr. Pain. It is also below. To Firecracker - “My dear insane orange friend, I am truly sorry for your inconvenience. I didn’t want to bring you into all of this. I had to leave that asylum, and Matthew Depps offered me a deal I could not refuse. He wanted the fingercuffs, and if I gave them to him, I would be released. Now look! Neither of us are in prison or in an insane asylum. I hope you have no hard feelings against me. If you do, I do not care. You can’t harm me. You won’t even find me. You are no threat to me. Things need to change here in Walsonville. I am going to start this change. We have been working so hard to kill Super Scott. I’ve had a change of heart. We don’t need to kill him. We need to control him, and I know how to. You are going to help me. Tonight, you will find Super Scott sneaking around the home of Amanda Simmons. Go there now. Wait for him. If you do not obey my commands, I will place you in prison and you will die. You will gain further instructions on the roof of Amanda’s home. With a rose of love, Mr. Pain” To Somer Faulkner - “Ms. Somer Faulker, I realize you are in a stressful predicament. You want to give hope to your fellow Walsonvillians. You want people to know that there is a hero that flies the skies and saves their lives. I understand that there are others at Channel 5 News who feel the way you do. You are a leader, but there are also leaders who speak of how Super Scott is not needed in Walsonville. This must be a tough predicament. I must strongly urge you to stop believing in Super Scott. He cannot help you all. Everyone looks up to you because of the words you speak. You are giving them hope. What will happen when Super Scott betrays you? The people will turn on you. They will hunt you down because you gave them hope and you let them down. From now on, you can no longer speak good of Super Scott. You will agree with the words of Adam Prune and L.J. Yesuac. You must obey me or suffer the consequences. With a rose of love, Mr. Pain” To Adam Prune - “Dear fellow human, This is not a death threat. I do not care that you are against super-powered beings. I am a normal human too. But I must warn you. You are entering dangerous territory. You may think that I am insane, but I am not. In fact, I’m smarter than all of you. That is why I have nothing to hide from you. Super Scott is not the hero everyone thinks he is. You must watch your back, because he will kill you. Nothing is as it seems anymore. Everything is changing. You can trust no one, especially those closest to you. You cannot escape this. You are too far in it. You must complete your task. I am going to go away for a while, but when I return, I will have a set of instructions for you. You must obey them. Thank you for your time, Mr. Prune. With a rose of love, Mr. Pain” To Pete Bosley - “Dear Super Scott, Good morning. I hope you had a good night. I’ve got some important things to tell you. First of all, I know your secrets. I’ve done all my research on you, Mr. Bosley. I know nearly everything about you. Second of all, I am so sick of all of your drama. You cause so many problems. Someone needs to get rid of you, but I will not do that. I am going to make you a promise. I will not harm you. I will not harm your family. That wouldn’t be fair. I will make you a deal. I am leaving for a while. I have some personal issues I must deal with, but I will return. When I return, I will give you a set of instructions. You must obey me, or I will break my promise. I will not kill you, but if you defy my commands, your friends and family will suffer. You are mine. It’s kind of like a dog and his master. Lastly, be warned. Here you are, being praised by those who consider you a hero. Those same people will cast you out as if you are a disgrace. You don’t have to believe me. It will happen soon enough. With a rose of love, Mr .Pain In "Outcast", Firecracker seems to be having a mental breakdown. He tells Super Scott that Mr. Pain's letters listed out his family members. In "Silenced", Firecracker seems as if the words of Mr. Pain do not terrify him nearly as much as before. This is believed to be a result of him escaping the prison without death as the letter said Firecracker would die in prison.